


His Message Clear

by BBJ_3



Category: Cobra Kai, Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, First Time, High School AU, Inspired by theroguesgambit, Karate Kid AU, LITERALLY, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Object and a Dream verse, Pining, Shared fantasies, karate as foreplay, lawrusso, slight dubcon themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: As the new kid, Daniel expected a slew of fantasy. Quick flashes that faded as the teens forced their minds away to be polite, and the longer ones from those who didn't feel like being polite, but even his ego hadn't suggested someone would be this enthusiastic - or rude - about fantasizing about him._____Inspired by theroguesgambit's Object and a Dream verse: "There is a world where whenever someone fantasizes about you, you can physically feel it, but you have no idea who is thinking it about you."





	1. Chapter 1

Coming to a new school, Daniel expected to be an Object for his first day - or the first few days. As his classmates met him, they'd have their little considerations, and even as awesome as he was, the majority would write him off for one reason or another. His first class left him a few winded seconds with kisses, hands running through his hair, and other mostly innocuous Fantasies. Most Dreamers followed the rules of polite society and stopped after the few second slip up. They were teenagers. Hormones and all that - Daniel didn't fault them. In fact, he enjoyed counting. Not everybody inspired the focused daydreaming needed for a Fantasy. 

The number petered as the week went on, but - to Daniel's surprise and interest - one remained. Every morning, he'd be pulled into a Fantasy. Hands ran through his hair. The Dreamer kept him at arm's length for the most part. Just touching. Running hands down his chest. Daniel might've believed it wasn't the same Dreamer if the pattern wasn't so obsessive. Shoving him back into a wall, they held him in place for a moment before letting him go. Lips brushed over his shoulders and neck. Nothing salacious. Heck, it took a few days before the Dreamer got brave enough to hold him up against a wall and jack off to keeping Daniel in place. Before that, Daniel had believed the Dreamer might've been Ali based on timing. Cum splattering on his stomach suggested otherwise. 

It was flattering but creepy. Somebody wanted him. Somebody rude or arrogant or just plain stupid. Luckily, the Fantasies were predictable. Every afternoon and late evening of the week. Weekends added a second midday Fantasy which often came slower. Whoever they were, they got up early. For two weeks, Daniel woke hard and aching. He had assumed it was just his dreams - actual ones, not projected ones - but then he'd been unable to sleep and found himself stifling a gasp when four o'clock rolled around.

_Hands pressed him into the ground. His chest pressed up something cold and smooth. Leaving him there, the other moved away. They pressed their hands on either side of his head. A chest lowered to align with Daniel's back. Bare - chest and dick - the Dreamer balanced in a plank, keeping his weight off Daniel while allowing the heat of his body to leak between them. The greatest source of warmth radiated from the dick resting on his ass. Every few seconds, a hot breath fanned on the top of Daniel's head._

So the Dreamer was taller than him. Not hard at this point.

_A chin lowered to rest against his hair. The other shifted, pressing his weight back and raising his hips into the air, so that face trailed through his hair, inhaling until lips pressed against his back._

Pike push-ups - so this guy had to be in decent shape. Was he working out? Who fantasized about working out on another person?

_The legs on either side of his feet went up above the other's head. With each descent, a kiss was placed on Daniel's spine. Every ten reps, the other moved down closer to Daniel's ass, did ten more with ten more kisses, and repeated until the lips descended at the top of Daniel's butt. Down came the legs, and lips parted for teeth to scrape down one cheek before biting while hands pulled Daniel's hips up._

Okay, they weren't stopping, and this definitely wasn't as innocuous as the Dreamer's usual Fantasies. Focusing on the Dreamer, Daniel imagined smacking the person away  _hands twisted Daniel's arms, shifting to pin them against his back with one hand. A finger - slick with lube - pressed into him._ Daniel groaned, biting his tongue to keep from waking his mother.  _The Dreamer's hot body pressed against his back._ Pulling inspiration from Miyagi's lessons, Daniel smirked.  _Daniel shifted his weight and rolled the Dreamer. Leaping back, he anticipated the hands which shot out, grabbing to grapple with him, but he wrapped his legs around the other's waist and pulled the Dreamer on top of him, pressing their dicks together._ The Fantasy became a fight.  _Teeth scraped down his neck. Hands curled around his biceps, shoving him back into mats. When Daniel reached up, his hands caught in moderately length hair and -_ Daniel leapt back both in the Fantasy and from his seat beside his bed. 

 _Hands reached out for him, but Daniel blocked every attempt._ He kept his moves simple. Easy blocks and exaggerated fantasy moves. There was no fucking way he was going to let Johnny Lawrence see his moves before the tournament. After a minute or two, the hands stopped, and Daniel stood in the middle of his room, barely breathing. What kind of asshole fantasized about the guy they bullied? Rushing to get dressed, Daniel flew out of the apartment down to Miyagi's. If anyone could give advice about this, the old man could. 


	2. Chapter 2

Though his mind screamed to stop - to race across town to confront LaRusso in person, Johnny continued his katas. Kreese observed. Snapping out numbers and scenarios. If Johnny got one wrong, he'd be forced to take on two of his friends full force. Bobby was already running on empty, and Dutch had messed up his wrist in their last go. No one could afford Johnny messing up, but the focused place where his mind left to allow his body to do what it did best needed LaRusso. 

Stupid. Entirely stupid to rely on someone that flaky and downright useless. Kid was just smart enough to be trouble. Too smart for his own good. He had Johnny Lawrence - top dog in town - Fantasizing, but instead of recognizing what it meant - an end to the bullying and the ostracizing. If LaRusso had just bucked up and kept responding like that -  _legs wrapped around his waist, bringing them closer together. A body beneath him - welcoming him, tight coiled and lean muscle, bending - supple and soft beneath his grasping hands._ But the idiot recognized the band in Johnny's hair. Stupid.

Johnny shouldn't have imagined it. Who the fuck things about a band in their hair? Sure, Ali gave it to him. Fine, he barely took it off after that, but she got him. She was his girl. The only one that might've ever worked out. Dark eyes, smart - too smart, brave, and loud - a firecracker...like LaRusso.  

"Hold!" Kreese called, and Johnny fell into a defensive stance. Kreese crossed the room. His small eyes narrowed as he folded his hands behind his back. "Get those knuckles bandaged and get out of my sight. You owe me ten miles today, Lawrence. And take the chuckle squad with you."

"Yes, sensei!" Johnny replied, stepping back to bow as he, Dutch, and Bobby headed out.

Only as they stepped into the back to change did Johnny's eyes drop to his knuckles. Blood caked the back of his hands, and he hadn't even noticed. Cleaning his hands, he wrapped them quickly, changed, and waited for his friends at the door.  _Reaching out - Johnny pulled Daniel against him - Daniel punched him in the groin._ Coughing, Johnny ground his teeth. LaRusso wasn't even trying - all cheap street moves like Johnny just wanted to spy. Maybe that Miyagi guy was as useless as Kreese thought. Maybe Johnny and his friends had really gotten their asses kicked by a layabout, worthless drunk. Even if the guy knew some karate, there was no way LaRusso would be ready in time. He didn't have the killer instinct. Too much hesitation. Too small. No follow through. 

_Johnny grabbed Daniel's face, slamming their lips together. He bit at Daniel's bottom lip. Grabbing the other's hands, Johnny dragged the smaller boy on top of him. Daniel rolled, shifting their weights, but Johnny kept hold as Daniel tried to be a snake. Tongue and teeth and nothing remotely gentle passed between them, but Daniel kissed back. Hands grabbed upper arms. Legs twined, pinning them together. Not allowing an escape, and when Daniel bit his tongue, Johnny pumped a lubed finger into Daniel._

_Tossing his head back, Daniel moaned - the sound not making it through the connection, but the sudden outward burst of his chest told Johnny enough. He needs more. Needs to hear Daniel screaming his name. Smell the salt of sweat and the ocean in Daniel's hair. Twisting together - cocks grind, sliding as the dark-haired teen opens under Johnny's hands. It would be easier if he could let Daniel go. If Daniel was sprawled out beneath him - legs spread wide - or on all fours, his ass in the air as Johnny mouthed at his neck like before._

_Bite marks won't stay. Hand prints won't be there if they see each other, so Johnny pressed all the harder, needing Daniel to feel the ache of his touch as long as possible._

Catching Dutch's elbow, Johnny blocked the friendly attack. "Fuck, even caught up in some schmuck's fantasy, you've got it on lock."

A smirk twitched at Johnny's lips. "Fuck right I do." 

"Course - Cobra Kai's are always ready," Bobby added. 

Though Johnny wanted to stay, he left Daniel in the Fantasy, pressing a kiss to the side of the boy's neck before he headed out on a run. If he were lucky, he'd get a glimpse of the other boy. Maybe catch sight of him first and give him something to moan about - see if it sounded as good as it felt. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I get talked into this? I'm such a sucker for Lawrusso.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this verse since I read (not so) Pure Imagination. There should be more - across all fandoms - in this AU verse.
> 
> Also, lawrusso needs music videos.
> 
> EDIT: You guys have talked me into it. I have a tumblr now - JBrendolBlack - look me up (^_^)


End file.
